Y me di cuenta que Te amo
by kaoru.uchiha1
Summary: Que hacer cuando el corazon te muestra emociones y sentimientos que tu mente no creyo que tenias? para este japones todo es nuevo, los saludos, las mariposas, y eso que ha escuchado llamar... amor (Asakiku *w*)
1. Esa crisis nueva

_**Hola!**_

_**Sip! Es la primera vez que Kaoru escribe algo con su nombre XDDD**_

_**Mas que nada para avisarles que esta historia no es nueva, ya la había subido a Amor Yaoi, pero como casi nunca entro a la pagina (Madre puso bloqueo a esa pagina y no se como ;w;) decidi subirlo aquí!**_

_**Además, asi Talvez mas personas puedan leerla y darme sus opiniones.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**OvO**_

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que esa carta llego a mi casa. No me había atrevido a abrirla…. Hasta ahora….

La había mandado mi nuevo amigo, ese extraño joven rubio, de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas, con un acento extraño y palabras muy diferentes a las mías, pero con la misma necesidad de un amigo…..

Somos diferentes… pero iguales… almas errantes por el mundo buscando algo que nunca tuvimos hasta que nuestras fronteras psicológicas desaparecieron…. Talvez era el momento de ampliar mas mis horizontes.. Talvez era el momento de leer la misteriosa carta.

Dear….

Estimated…..

Hello…

Japan:

As you know, I have no friends, so….

Because we want to strengthen the bonds of our alliance I …..

A few days ago, my boss told me about your situation and…..

I would really like us to know a little more, so we would like…

It's spring in your house right? I'd like to see the cherry blossoms ... I can go to visit?

Attentively… England

-Traduccion –

Querido…

Estimado…

Hola….

Japón:

Como ya sabes, no tengo muchos amigos, asi que…

Debido a que quisiera reforzar los lazos de nuestra alianza yo…

Hace unos días, mi jefe me conto acerca de tu situación y….

Me gustaría mucho que podamos conocernos un poco mas, por eso quisiera…

Es primavera en tu casa verdad? Me gustaría ver los cerezos en flor… puedo ir a visitarte?

Atentamente… Inglaterra

Talvez no conozca mucho sobre la cultura occidental, pero…. Si no deseaba que leyera lo que tacho, porque simplemente no cambió de papel? O su intención era que leyera todo y comprendiera entre líneas?

Comprender a medias…. Porque nuevamente tuve que recurrir a mi diccionario para poder leerla correctamente.

Aunque…. Lo que más me costo fue escribir una carta de respuesta…. Nunca había escrito en romaji…. Y mucho menos había concretado una….. cita? En ese momento me exalte…. UNA CITA!? Como se supone que tendría una cita? Qué debo hacer? Debo preparar algo? Si viene a ver los sakura… debería preparar bentou para que conozca mas sobre mi cultura? Pero… ES UN HOMBRE! LOS HOMBRES NO TIENEN CITAS! O si? Talvez en su casa eso sea normal.. pero si mi superior se entera…. Pero fue su idea que haga amigos…..

Nunca había tenido una crisis así, nunca creí tener una crisis así… pero…..

Había algo en su mirada.. en esa mirada esmeralda, que me había impresionado… ese joven tenía algo especial.. algo que me hacia ser su amigo... Algo que me hacía pensar cosas extrañas… algo que me hacia desear que me visitara….

Dear Igirisu san.

Of course you can come to see the sakura ... remember that you are welcome in my house.

I hope you feel very comfortable, Igirisu san.

Japan

-Traducción-

Estimado Igirisu san.

Por supuesto que puede venir para ver los sakura… recuerde que siempre será bienvenido en mi casa.

Espero que se sienta muy a gusto, Igirisu san.

Japón

Me costó un poco poder sellar esa carta y ponerle la estampilla correspondiente, pero el hecho de ponerla en el buzón, fue un completo martirio...

Era correcta mi respuesta? o debí haberme negado a su visita? no... Estoy en un proceso de internacionalización, así que lo mejor es tener muchos amigos... pero solo esta él... o eran más personas? recuerdo que habían mas tratados, pero el único que recuerdo es esa alianza... aquella alianza que firme sin papel bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas en esa hermosa noche... esa alianza en la que seres completamente diferentes decidieron unirse... es cierto... no... ya no se qué pensar...

Mi mano temblaba mientras cada segundo de su traslado hacia la boca del buzón se hacía eterno... era como... como si... como si escribiera algo y luego lo tachara...

es cierto...

Después de todo….

Somos iguales…..

Somos diferentes…..

Pero… somos amigos…

_**Lo subí casi sin corregir, así que si hay horrores ortográficos, de antemano pido infinitas disculpas.**_

_**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y prestarle atención a esta aficionada que da lo mejor de sí para escribir una buena historia y que por gracia del cielo no quede en hiatus.**_

_**Un review nunca está de más, así me ayudan a saber si lo que estoy haciendo va bien o va mal.**_

_**Miles de gracias por leerme y…. nos vemos!**_

_**w**_


	2. El segundo encuentro, el mas impactante

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Si, tratare de subir los capítulos que tenia ya hechos, al menos los dos primeros.**_

_**Los otros los corregiré cuando vuelva a tener vida.**_

_**Y subiré nuevos!**_

_**O eso espero xDD**_

_**Un agradecimiento enoooooooooooooorme a todos los que me apoyaron con este fanfic, en especial a mi amada super archi mega linda y cariñosa (¿?) Igirisu san w de no ser por ella ni siquiera conocería a la pareja! AAAAAAWWWWWWW! Gracias por ukearme salvajemente ese dia (X/D)**_

_**Bue! Gracias por leer mis cosas extrañas y los dejo con el fic**_

El cielo se encontraba algo nublado, pero corría una ligera brisa suave, acariciando mis mejillas, brindándome esa paz de la naturaleza que siempre se entrega al viento cuando las nubes se acumulan lentamente para dar origen a algo sumamente maravilloso... para mí...

Como amaba los momentos previos a la lluvia, eran tan relajantes, tan hermosos, esa fragancia única de las aun no presentes gotas de lluvia, el olor de la tierra, ese ligero calor desprendido del suelo que entibiaba mis pies como invitándome a quedarme junto a él sintiendo el llanto del cielo, esas tonalidades únicas que adquirían las nubes me hacían sentir tan bien…..

Excepto hoy…..

Faltaba solo un día para que mi amigo viniera a verme... mi amigo... ese extraño rubio que gritaba para hablar conmigo, temblando y ruborizándose, haciéndome reír... ese joven que con una sola mirada me hacía sentir seguro, estable... ese niño más joven que yo pero más alto, que había logrado convertirse en alguien muy importante para mí... Solo un día... Solo un día para nuestra…. Cita?

- No.

No era una cita, era… era algo como…. Solo salir... un salir no cita. No cita! Chuugoku san me enseño que solo las personas que se gustan pueden tener citas… el no me gusta…. Asi.

Yo no le gusto… de esa manera….

- No le gusto….

Exacto. Entre nosotros solo había una alianza, un tratado de amistad sin otro compromiso… solo para aprender de nuestras culturas… pero…. No era eso…. No era solo eso….

Hay algo más.

Algo que no me permitía abrir esa carta.

Algo que no me permitía leerla sin titubear y me obligaba a prestar atención a las líneas tachadas.

Algo que me hizo temblar cuando escribí la carta de respuesta.

Algo que me hizo entumecerme y ruborizarme al momento de depositar la carta en el buzón….

Era algo más…..

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer suavemente sobre los capullos de sakura listos para abrirse al día siguiente… resbalando por mi cabello… mis mejillas… confundiéndose con las lagrimas inconscientes que estaba derramando en ese momento…

Porque estoy llorando? Será la nostalgia que siempre produce el crepúsculo? Será la extraña sensación de calma que la lluvia formaba en mi interior? Será aquel pensamiento torturante que me ha atormentado desde ese día en el que envié la respuesta?

- No le gusto de esa manera...

Una frase que yo mismo dije, y que me martirizaba retorciendo ligeramente mi corazón... porque? porque justo ahora me pasaba esto? porque con él?

Era normal que no le gustara... somos hombres... somos diferentes... somos amigos... El hilo del destino de mi alma debía estar conectado a alguien mas, así como el suyo...

En realidad... que era lo que el significaba para mí? Porque es solo mi amigo, solo un aliado mas...

Porque estas dudas solo con él? Acaso no pase por lo mismo cuando Francia san y América san vinieron a visitarme? Porque la visita de... ese joven, me ponía tan nervioso? Tan ansioso? Estaba a punto de hundirme nuevamente en esos pensamientos... En el momento menos indicado...

- No…. NO ES MOMENTO PARA VOLVER A CAER EN ESA CRISIS! BASTA!

Era la primera vez que me auto-llamaba la atención, y también la primera vez que una simple carta me parecía agobiante, sofocante, agradable y….. Excitante…

Sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de mi yukata y regrese a casa, para ponerme a trabajar en el bentou de mañana…

Todo debía ser perfecto, debía cubrir hasta el mas mínimo detalle… sabia que mañana no llovería, la brisa seria un poco mas fuerte pero igual de agradable, mi traje oficial estaba perfectamente limpio y listo, la comida estaría lista en un par de horas….. Todo debía ser perfecto….

Todo debía ser perfecto… para Igirisu san…

Unas cuantas horas después, un sonido estrepitoso interrumpió mi meditación, y un rubio agitado, con el cabello húmedo y los ojos más verdes y brillantes que de costumbre, estaba en el umbral de mi puerta….

- Lo siento Japan… se supone que debía llegar mañana… pero el hombre del clima dijo... y me asusté… no quise fallar...te... Vine rápido…. Lo más rápido posible y…. Pueeeeees….

Luego, cayó en mis brazos, quedándose inmediatamente dormido…. y haciéndome sonreír y asustar al mismo tiempo….

-No podía fallarte... no a ti... Japan...

_**A que fue bien pequeñito…. Verdad?**_

_**Miles de gracias por leer! Prometo intentar hacer capítulos mas largos, pero como aun me queda la costumbre de no ocupar mas de dos o tres paginas en Word, dare lo mejor de mi para poder presentarles un mejor trabajo… lo prometo! QwQ**_

_**Un review no los hace ni ricos ni pobres. De hecho no les cuesta nada mas que teclear un "hola, esta lindo" o un "hola, eres un asco". **_

_**Todo mensaje será muy bien recibido.**_

_**Byebye! w **___


End file.
